Applications, such as web browsers, conventionally render data for display to a user. The data may be created in accordance with various formats, such as the document object model (DOM), scalable vector graphics (SVG), canvas, and the like. Once the data is displayed, a user may choose to capture a “screen shot” of the display in order to store, review, and share the displayed data.